borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Recoil
I've read somewhere that recoil reduction does not affect scoped weapons such as assault rifles and sniper rifles, instead this is reduced by 'sway' reduction. Is this true? As this would strongly discourage me contining my solier, as I'm playing him as a sort of special-ops character. I almost always use my scope, and the soldier, having several recoil reduction skills made me think that it was an incredibly accurate class, efficient at all ranged. I hope this is confirmed false, as if it were ture, it would certainly defeat the purpose of the infantry skill set for players looking to play as an infrantry unit. However I have personally found certain things that contradict this speculation, such as the Lady Finger being the gun with the least recoil I have ever used with its scope (as well as being the most accurate), hopefully due to the +47% recoil reduction! I am well aware of the recticle circle guideline inside the scope which affects accuracy, but this is a different matter altogether. Sorry if my question sounded 'noobish' or its too much to ask someone to test it out (as I am infact a noob, my highest level is a 32 Siren, without access to much variation of weapons). I'm enjoying my Soldier at the moment, but he's quite a few levels off getting the particular skill I require to test this out. I hope someone can help me with this, because otherwise I may quite my beleoved soldier and move onto my Siren to save myself the time. After all, why would you use a Rifle over SMGs for anything other than accuracy and versatility? Thank you all very much in advance for any feedback. *~Epicer Someone please correct me if I'm wrong... but from what I've seen, recoil is important for those who are using burst-fire or holding down the trigger. Basically, when you fire, your bullet will go somewhere near the reticule. Your gun will also shake in a direction before returning to "normal." If you were to keep firing, your gun's accuracy wouldn't be changing, but your gun wouldn't be pointing exactly where you wanted due to the recoil, thus the flight paths would stray away from where you wanted it to. So if you're firing single shots, recoil isn't all that important, unless you don't want to have to fix your aim so much after each shot. Good recoil for a three-round burst means all 3 rounds will hit generally the same area, since your gun won't shake so much by the time the third bullet fires. (I had a Tediore gun that fired in three-round bursts, and I needed to aim at an enemey's center before firing... 2 bullets in the body mass, 3rd bullet hits the head due to recoil lifting my gun up.) Roland has skills to reduce his recoil so that he can combine it with larger magazines and spray tons of bullets, but not suffer much accuracy loss from having his gun shaking all over the place. So recoil would still be useful for you if you were trying to make several quick shots at a distant target. If you're going for "one shot = one kill," then accuracy is more important. Kleptomaniac666 04:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC)